A Different Past
by xxXkuro-yukiXxx
Summary: what if sakura have the same bad past as sasuke, sakura is not a fangirl and she was never useless? sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic n yeah... anyways I still hope all of you readers enjoy the story! Sorry for any bad grammar n spelling...

Disclaimer: wellllll..., I'm writing in here soooooo... yeah, you know what I mean...

it was a quiet night... actually, too quiet... suddenly there was a shout of terror, in one of the houses, a little girl not more then 8 years old is crying...

"Otou-san... Okaa-san... don't die... please..." said the crying girl

The man who killed the little girl's parents looked at the sobbing girl " don't worry little girl, soon you will join them." Said the man while holding a kunai near the girl's neck, and just when the man is about to kill her, an anbu came and punch the man, which caused the man to retreat but not before saying " so long little cherry blossom, we'll meet again someday.."

The anbu look at the little girl who is still crying " well little girl, I'll bring you to the hospital and then we'll go to the hokage, ok?" said the anbu sympathetically and the little girl just nod

4 years later...

Sakura's POV

"uhhh... what time is it..." glancing at the clock "ohh... 7 o'clock... ok... wait, 7? Nooo I'm gonna be late!" while getting ready and running out of the door and locking her apartment, then while running she realised that she hadn't eat breakfast " I guess I'll just have to eat later..." then she arrived at the classroom.

" you're late Haruno! I'm getting tired of waiting you know." Said the self-centered ba- I mean Uchiha. "Why don't you just shut up Uchiha! Honestly, what does your fangirl see in you..." before any of the fangirl can shout at sakura or sakura and sasuke can start bickering iruka yelled " Be quiet! Now I'm going to read all of the groups..."

"...team 7, naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno, & sasuke uchiha.." which earned 2 loud shout of 'WHAT?!' from the 2 kids..

"Naruto, Sakura, be quiet..." said iruka, sadly naruto didn't listen to him "Why do I have to be with a loser like sasuke?" said naruto

"Naruto, you got the lowest score while sasuke and sakura is the best, we put you together with them to balance the team." Said Iruka which earn a pout from naruto

After that Iruka continued with all the team, all of them payed attention to iruka except for team 7

" Why the hell did he put me with the Uchiha?!" thought sakura

"**Admit it Sakura, you liiiikeee him" inner sakura said**

"shut up inner, I don't want to hear this again." Said Sakura

" **keep denying all you want sakura.." said inner**

With that said inner sakura become quiet...

"Class dismissed, you will al meet your sensei hear" said iruka, after that iruka go out of the classroom and after that... "forehead! I demand we switch partner!" said Ino, Ami and the rest of the girls except for Hinata...

"Listen, even if I would loveto switch with one of you but Iruka-sensei said that we're not allowed to, what, are you all deaf or just plain stupid that you can't understand a simple sentence?" said sakura making all the other girls glare at her but decide to leave her alone

"finally, some peace... which reminds me, I need to buy dango.."thought sakura while walking out of the classroom...

A few hours later... (AN: sorry, I'm really bored with the naruto impersonating sasuke so I decide to skip it)

"I'm boooored.." said the idiot- I mean naruto...

"shut up Naruto, we're all bored.." said sakura, but she noticed that naruto didn't listen to her, instead, he is pranking their sensei

"dobe, it won't work, he's a jounin..." said sasuke but as soon as he said that, their sensei decide to come in and to sasuke's surprise, the prank worked..

"well, my first impression of all of you is that... you are all a bunch of idiot.." said their sensei which caused sasuke, sakura and naruto to sweatdrop

Then they all walk up " why don't you all introduce yourself." Said their sensei

"what are we suppose to say?" ask Naruto

"things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future and hobbies." Said kakashi, but all he receive is blank stares, he sigh and said " I'm kakashi hatake, things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that... my dreams for the future... never really thought about that... as for my hobbies.. I have lots of hobbies.." said kakashi with a smile, the genin just sweatdrop and kakashi continued "ok, you first." Pointing at naruto

"I'm naruto uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup but I hate the three minutes wait after you pour the water in the cup, my hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and my dream is to be the greatest hokage! Then everyone will stop disrespecting me and will treat me like I'm somebody, somebody important!" said Naruto

"he grows up in an intresting way.." thought kakashi, while sasuke thought " dobe..." and sakura thought "dango is way better than ramen.."

"ok, you next." Kakashi said pointing at sakura

"I'm sakura haruno, I like learning, training, and dango, I hate someone from my past.." sakura said with hatred in her voice and she continued "my hobby is training and learning, and my dream is to protect all the people dear to me.."

"This girl is from 4 years ago... poor girl... does she recognise my voice..? probably not..." thought kakashi

"Haruno... " thought sasuke

"I never knew sakura-chan can hate someone.." thought naruto

"ok, last but not least" said kakashi to sasuke

"I'm... sasuke uchiha... I hate a lot of things and Ilike a few things, my hobby is training, and what I have is not a dream, because I willmake it a reality, I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone.." said the emo ki- I mean sasuke

"as I thought, this kid..." thought kakashi

"I never knew.." thought sakura while naruto thought "I hope its not me he's talking about..."

"ok, go to training ground three at 5 am tomorrow, we're going to have our first assignment ." said kakashi

"our first mission?" ask naruto

"no, more of a survival training" said kakashi while laughing, so sakura ask "what's so funny sensei?" kakashi just say "Out of the twenty seven graduates who just came here, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin," He stated menacingly. "The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words; this is a make it-break it, pass-fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty six percent." And all of them instantly freak out..

"oh, and one more thing, you better skip breakfast for tomorrow or you'll puke" said kakashi and he poofed into thin air

Ok, so that's the end of chapter one! Hope you all enjoy it

R&R

Bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! It's me again! I hope you all like the first chapter. I want to thank _dark shadow400 &YamiHinata_ for the review! Thanks to those who favorite & follow my story, I really appreciate it! Well here is the second chapter, hope you all enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I do own Narto's necklace..

The next day, at training ground 3..

" I need Ramen..." wailed Naruto to his 2 teammate, one is busy glaring at Naruto while the other one is... sleeping... on Sasuke's lap...

" Shut up dobe, you're gonna wake Sakura up if you're this loud.." Said Sasuke who is still glaring at Naruto

" Well, you can't blame me teme, sensei told us to skip breakfast, so obviously I would be hungry.." Said Naruto who is now glaring at Sasuke

" Oh wow, you know the word obviously... I'm so impressed.." Said Sasuke sarcastically

" You are?" Ask Naruto with a shock face

" No dobe, I was being sarcastic." Said Sasuke

" Oh..." said Naruto but then he just realised that Sasuke was insulting him " Hey! You just insulted me!" said Naruto

" tch... Idiot.. you're slow.." said Sasuke

And they started bickering like a married couple... but they soon got tired and so, Naruto decide to sleep.. which cause Sasuke to sleep too.. 3 hours later...

" Hey Kids!" Said Kakashi but he noticed that all of them are asleep, so he decide to poke Naruto which woke him up, which also make Naruto shout and so the other 2 woken up from their sleep..

" You're late!" shouted Naruto to Kakashi

" Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the road of life..." Said Kakashi with a sheepish look, then He continued with a serious look and tone "Ok, your objective is to get this bell from me.." he hold the bells and continued " You can use any weapon even the shuriken, and you have a time limit until lunch."

" But sensei, there is only 2 bells." Said Sakura

" Yes, that means I can at least fail one of you." Said Kakashi and continued " You will start when I said 'Go'." After that, Naruto ran to Kakashi, preparing to attack him, but Kakashi caught him and said "I didn't say 'Go' yet." Then he said "Go!" Sasuke and Sakura are hiding but Naruto... " You know, compared to the others, you're a bit weird.." said Kakashi

" What's weird is your hairstyle!" Said Naruto, after that, Kakashi take out his icha-icha book

" Lesson numer 1, taijutsu." Said Kakashi, Naruto was about to punch Kakashi but Kakashi went behind Naruto and said " Never let your enemy get behind you, A thousand years of death!" and Kakashi poke Naruto's *coughcough*_ass_*coughcough*... and Naruto went soaring through the sky.

"Now where is the other two.." thought Kakashi out loud

Meanwhile with Sakura

"This test... it's so weird.. how could any of us beat a jounin..." thought Sakura, but then she heard a voice

"Sakura.." said Kakashi from behind, obviously, Sakura was surprised..Then Kakashi cast a genjutsu on Sakura..

"Why do I sense chakra all over the place.." said Sakura and she continued "wait, where am I? This place looks familiar.." Then she heard a scream, and a sobbing girl and when she looked closer she saw her dead parents' body.

"Calm down Sakura, this is just a genjutsu, remember all you need to do is focus your chakra and release it!" thought Sakura, the genjutsu is released but something is bugging her "How could Kakashi-sensei knows about that..?" thought Sakura

Meanwhile, back with Kakashi

"Damn... Why the hell did I show her that... If she didn't release it, it could probably cause her to be traumatised.." Thought Kakashi.. or is it his clone...

Back with Sakura

"Now where can I find Kakashi-sensei... wait, no, I need to find out his true objective" thought Sakura while walking, then she saw Sasuke... or his head... which cause her to laugh at him.

"hahahaha, Uchiha, this is such a funny sight, I totally need a camera." Said Sakura while laughing and the only thing Sasuke can do is glare at her. Then a camera suddenly appeared and Sakura took a picture of Sasuke.

"So, Uchiha, need any help?" ask Sakura and Sasuke just give her a look that says 'what-the-hell-do-you-think?'

So Sakura dig Sasuke out with a shovel...wonder how things can suddenly appear... and when Sasuke was out, he said "Thanks..." while blushing... just when they're about to look for Kakashi, the alarm rings and they have no choice but to go back. When they arrive at the place, they saw Naruto already tied and they both sweatdrop...

"about the results of this little training exercise; theirs no need for any of you to return to the ninja academy," said Kakashi

"does that mean we all..." Said Naruto grinning from ear to ear

"Yes, you three are being dropped from the program permanently!" Said Kakashi with a scary look on his face

"But you said that if we don't get the bells we'll be sent back to the academy!" naruto said and continued "Why would you do that!?"

"Because yu don't think like a ninja!" said Kakashi and just when Sasuke is about to pummel Kakashi, Kakashi end up sitting on Sasuke.

"You think its all aout you." Said Kakashi and continued "You don't know what it means to be a ninja, why do you think we put you on squads? Did you think about that question for a moment?

"What do you mean..?" Naruto ask while trying hard not to wet his pants..

"You never realised what this test is about." Said Kakashi

"Teamwork.."Sakura said finally catching on to what Kakashi is talking about.

"exactly. Though a little to late." Said Kakashi

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei, Sakura manage to figure it out without you telling any of us, can't you give us a second chance?" Ask Naruto

"Ok, here is your lunch box." Said Kakashi to Sasuke and Sakura and continued "But none of you are allowed to feed him, if any of you feed him, you fail." Then he disappeared

"Here you go Naruto." Said Sakura

"But Sakura-chan, if you feed me, you both will fail.." Said Naruto

"No, if you're hungry, you would just be a burden for us." Said Sasuke. Just when Sakura is about to feed Naruto Kakashi appear right in front of them.

"You three broke the rule, are you prepared for the punishment?" Ask Kakashi with an angry look

"we're a three man squad." Said Sasuke

"yeah, we wouldn't function properly as a team if Naruto is hungry." Sakura continued

"Is that so?" Ask Kakashi and continued "Then.. you pass!" all trace of anger replaced by a cheerful look

"But we broke the rules.." Said Naruto with a confused look

"A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who broke the rules are scum, but those who abandoned their friends are worse than scum." Said Kakashi

"All right! I'm a ninja! Believe it!" Said Naruto

"why don't I treat you guys some ramen." Said Kakashi to his students, Sasuke and Sakura nod and walk next to Kakashi

"Guys! Untie the rope!" Shouted Naruto but then he realised that they're not in the training ground anymore and thought out loud "Well, I guess I'll just have to untie it myself.." with a sweatdrop

With Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura

"Sensei, Uchiha, are we forgetting something?" Ask Sakura

"I don't think so.." Said Kakashi

"hn.." Said Sasuke with a smirk, thinking about Naruto, still tied on the pole.

"Oh well... Must be my feeling.." Said Sakura

That's the end for chapter 2, hope you all enjoy this one! I have a bit of a problem, I want to put a pairing with shikamaru butI don't know who should be with him.

Should it be:

Temari

or

Ino

Please pick one of it... I'm really confused..

Well Thanks for reading, remember R&R

Bye-bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I want to thank all of you who gave me areview for the 2nd chapter! I really appreciate it! Ok, so far about the pairing is:

Shikaino (3)

Shikatema (3)

There is still time to pick considering that the pairing will not appear until later chapters

Anyway, here is the 3rd chapter, sorry for the long update...

Hope you all enjoy this one

"This is Sasuke, I'm at point B..." Said Sasuke

"Sakura here, at point C" Said Sakura (obviously)

"...Naruto at point A..." said Naruto while eating ramen

"you're slow Naruto" Said Kakashi and continued "Ok, team 7 get ready, the target has moved."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura ran after the 'target' and Naruto manage to catch it, but...

"get it off me!" wailed Naruto because tora (the cat) decide to scratch Naruto's face

"Ok, operation catch Tora has been completed." Said Kakashi

So, team 7 went to the Hokage

"Now then, Team 7, we got a babysitting job for you, help buy groceries and-" the hokage was cut short because of Naruto

"NO!" said Naruto and continued "I don't want those stupid jobs! I want a real mission! Believe it!"

"listen Naruto, there are 4 class mission, D, C, B and A, a genin gets to do D and C but because you all are just rookies you get to do D rank mission." Said the Hokage, when he realised that none of hem are listening to him.

"So I had this new flavor of ramen yesterday and I'm thinking of eating miso for today-" said Naruto while the other three (yes, even Kakashi and Sasuke) paid attention to Naruto when Sarutobi yelled

"Silence!" said Sarutobi finally getting the attention while Kakashi rubbed his the back of his head sheepishly

"I'm a ninja now, so I want ninja mission!" Said Naruto

"Ok, if that's what you want.." Said Sarutobi and continued "send in our visitor will you."

Then, the visitor go inside while holding a bottle of sake

"what's this,a bunch of brats, do you really think that they can protect me? Especially the shortest and skimpy looking one." Said the man

"Who's the shortest and skimpy looking?" ask Naruto while laughing when he realised that he's the shortest and he shouted "I'll demolish you!"

"Naruto, you can't 'demolish' our client.." Said Kakashi

"I'm Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I expect you all to bring me back in one piece!" said the man, now known as Tazuna

"Ok, be at the gate at 10 am sharp, don't be late." Said Kakashi while the genins were muttering something along the lines of 'hypocrite' , 'eat your own words', and '10 am sharp my ass..' but decide to ignore them

After they're done packing and everything they went to the gate and surprisingly, kakashi is already there

"Ok, ready to go?" ask Kakashi

He received three nods

"Ok then, let's go" Said Kakashi

While they were walking, they past a puddle

"_weird, it hasn't rained for weeks... should I tell Kakashi-sensei?"_ thought Sakura but she realised that she didn't need to say anything because Kakashi already knew, then, when they are a few feet away from the puddle, two ninjas came out of the puddle and cut Kakashi to pieces. Naruto is frozen in both fear and shock while Sasuke immediately attack the two ninjas ( the demon brothers ) and Sakura guarded Tazuna and then Kakashi jump in to protect Sasuke and Sakura from the attack.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're not dead?" Said Naruto

"Nope..look there." Said kakashi while pointing to the place his 'body' is suppose to be at

"oh I know! Substitution right?" said Naruto

"yup, good job Sasuke, Sakura." Said Kakashi

"_Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan were so cool just now.. and I was a complete loser.."_ thought Naruto

"Hey you're not hurt are you? Scaredy cat." Said Sasuke with a smirk

"Uchiha, stop picking fights with Naruto." Said Sakura

"oh look, the loser stood up for the wimp." Said Sasuke

"Shut up, Uchiha, the only loser I see is you." Said Sakura

"Guys, now is not the time to be fighting." Said Kakashi

"Why didn't you jump in to help those three?" ask Tazuna

"Because I want to know who they're targeting." Said Kakashi narrowing his eyes

Then, after Tazuna explain the details he left out, Kakashi said "Well, then we better get back to the village, Naruto's hand is poisoned, and this mission is an A-rank mission, it is to high for a genin."

"No way am I going back!" Said Naruto while stabbing himself with his kunai

"Naruto, that's a cool way to get the poison out of your body and all, but if you keep bleeding, you are going to die of blood loss." Said Kakashi

"eh?! Someone stop the bleeding!" Shouted Naruto

"Calm down Naruto, I got a bandage." Said Kakashi and continued "Sasuke, Sakura, do you want to continue with themission?"

"hn.." said Sasuke while giving Kakashi a look that says 'are-you-stupid?'

"Sure.." Said Sakura, though she looked a bit uncertain

"Ok, we'll continue.." Said Kakashi

Then they kept walking and ride a boat to the other side and kept walking when the mist got thicker

"Everyone, Get down!" Said Kakashi

"Well, well, look who's here, Kakashi the copy ninja." Said the man

"Zabuza, one of the 7 legendary ninja swordsman of the mist. If you're here then I'll have to use this." Said Kakashi revealing his sharingan

"ahh, The sharingan, its a privilege to see it.." said Zabuza

Sasuke's POV

"What is a sharingan?" I heard Naruto ask

"The sharingan, a dojutsu that enables the user to copy other ninjutsu.." I answered "_What the..? why does Kakashi-sensei have the sharingan? Only a few people from my clan can use that.. unless..._"

"Very good kid, but you only manage to scratch the surface.." I heard Zabuza said that.

I clench my fist tightly, I can feel blood lust and I saw Sakura give me a worried look, Kakashi-sensei must have noticed because he said "Don't worry, I'll protect you with my life. I won't let my comrades die."

I felt sort of reassured with what Kakashi said..

Sakura's POV

I sense Sasuke feeling scared and I gave him a worried glance, I think he felt reassured with what Kakashi-sensei said. Then I noticed that Kakashi-sensei and that Zabuza person getting ready to figth... This will be one hell of a fight.. I can't help being slightly nervous...

"ready Zabuza?" Ask Kakashi-sensei

"I should be the one asking you." Said Zabuza, I can practically see him smirking

And one thought pop in to my mind "_Damn..._"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update... again... I was on a trip with my class and when I got back, the internet won't work so I can't update... and thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad to know that people enjoy the story, and on with the pairing, so far its:

Ino (4)

Temari (3)

Again, there is still time for people to vote. Well, this is the 4th chapter and I hope you all like it.

The mist got thicker and nobody can see anything

"Team 7, protect Tazuna." Said Kakashi

"I wouldn't be so sure about any of you escaping with your lives. So don't be too concerned about scaring them or protecting them," Zabuza mocked from his hiding spot as he placed his hands in a seal. "It's over."

Kakashi turned and saw Zabuza through his Sharingan in just enough time to dodge the swing of the large sword Zabuza carried. He then intercepted the rogue-nin as he went for Sakura, who was ready to attack.

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto warned as the second Zabuza got ready to attack the copy-nin. Kakashi was shocked when the ninja he had stabbed erupted into nothing but water, which fell uselessly to the ground. The second –and now only- Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi, slicing the ninja in half. However, this Kakashi too erupted into water. Eyes wide, Zabuza looked at the spot Kakashi once stood.

_The water clone Jutsu. It can't be! _Zabuza thought in shock. _Even in the mist…he saw though my illusion and copied it in an instant!_ A kunai was placed at his neck as he watched the water from the clone fall to the ground next to his own water clone's puddle.

"Don't move," Kakashi threatened daringly as he held the kunai. "Now it's over!" Kakashi and Zabuza remained frozen, the kunai pressed to the latter's throat. Everyone watched them, not daring to move.

"You're finished," Kakashi stated darkly to the man at the end of his kunai. Naruto gulped and took in the situation in joy.

"All right!" He cheered. Sasuke looked at the captured man and smirked, but that smirk was gone when he saw that Sakura was still in the defensive position she was in before. His attention was forced away from his teammate when Zabuza began to chuckle.

"Huh?" Kakashi voiced.

"Finished?" Zabuza echoed, still chuckling at the words. "You really don't get it, do you? You're technique is nothing but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copy-cat ninja like you." He continued to chuckle, amused at Kakashi's expense. "You _are_ full of surprises though. You'd already copied my water clone Jutsu during your touching speech."

"Very skillfully executed," Zabuza complemented. "You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist, just waiting for me to make my move. Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool." All at once, yet another Zabuza was behind Kakashi with his sword poised to attack. The Zabuza, Kakashi had captured broke down into nothing but water and Kakashi allowed his eyes to widen. Then Kakashi was kicked to the water.

"This isn't normal water…it's dense…heavy," He mused. Zabuza came up behind him, standing on the water, and placed his hands in fast signs for another Jutsu.

"Suiro no jutsu" said Zabuza and Kakashi was imprisoned in the water jutsu

"All of you, get the bridge builder and go!" said Kakashi

"No. We're not leaving you here, after all those who break the rules are scum but those who abandoned their friends are worse then scum." Said Naruto

"You think you're a ninja just because you use a headband, well you're not. The mist make a rule, those who want to graduate have to pass a test." Said Zabuza

"we also have graduation test." Said Sakura

"well this one is different, the test was to fight each other to the death, a few years ago, a kid killed all of the student there, he wasn't even a student." Said Kakashi

"It felt so good!" Said Zabuza with a crazed look

While Zabuza said that, Sakura instantly remember the time where her parents were killed and she started shaking and she let out a cry oof terror. All of them instantly looked at her.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" ask Naruto with a worried look

"Sakura, snap out of it!" Said Sasuke looking slightly worried

"all those blood... " muttered sakura with a shaky voice and then she looked up at Zabuza and glared at him and continued "You! I'll kill you for hurting them!" Said Sakura with venom and immediatly launch an attack to Zabuza

"I'll kill you for hurting my parents!" shouted Sakura with venom. Zabuza accidently let go of the water prison.

"_This girl... she look angry and terrified at the same time.. But I didn't kill her parents..oh well.." _Thought Zabuza

"Sakura, snap out of it! He's not the one you're after!" Said Kakashi and Sakura froze and then faint.

"Well, looks like I'll have to finish this quick.." Said Kakashi and just when Kakashi flash through the hand sign, 2 senbon was thrown to Zabuza.

"Thank you for helping me defeat Zabuza." Said the hunter nin and continued "I've been after him for a while."

Kakashi said "well he's dead, I guess we don't have to worry anymore" while thinking "_Why do I feel this way..it's like I'm missing something."_

He was cut short of his inner turmoil when the hunter nin said "If you'll excuse me, I have to dispose this body." And he left

Just when the hunter nin left, Kakashi fainted. Sasuke said while picking sakura up "well dobe, you carry Kakashi while I carry Sakura." And Naruto being to tired and still a bit shocked from the information about Sakura just noded dumbly.

Not long they arrived at Tazuna's house and both of them laid Kakashi and Sakura on a matress.

Sakura's POV

"What the..? where am I? Why is it pitch black..?" I thought when suddenly memories of what happened hit me and I thought "_I can't believe I lost my cool when we were fighting Zabuza.. although one thing bug me.. why is it that Kakashi-sensei knows who we're after..? was he there when it happened?"_ and then I remembered, when it happened an anbu saved me. I was so caught up with this that I just realised that my teammate could be in danger, and so I woke up.

Back to nobody's POV

Sakura started waking up and Naruto said " Guys, Sakura-chan is up!"

"It's good to see that you're finally awake." Said Kakashi with an eye crease

"well, looks like Haruno finally wake up. About time.." Said Sasuke hiding his relief

"anyway, I have to say something, Zabuza is still alive." Said Kakashi with a serious tone, then he looked at his students and wasn't shocked when they all have a happy face.

But the happines was cut short when Naruto said "Hey Sakura-chan, I didn't that you're parents is dead."

Sasuke just noded

Sakura sigh and said "Well now you know, although I think Kakashi-sensei here already knows about it am I right? I mean, you were the anbu who saved me."

"You remembered? When?" Ask Kakashi

"Yeah, I remembered, when I was unconcious, when I was fighting Zabuza, you said that he's not the one I was after, basically, you knew who killed my parents." Said Sakura

"Well, you're smart.." muttered Kakashi

"If all of you don't want to die, just leave this place." Said a kid

"Inari!" Said Tazuna with a smile

"Grandfather!" said inari, also with a smile, his characteristic changed when seeing his grandfather. Then he looked back at them and glared and ran back to his room.

"I'm sorry about howhe act." Said a woman

"No, Its ok." Said Kakashi

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tsunami." Said Tsunami with a smile

"Thank you for the hospitality, but right no, we're going to train." Said Kakashi with a smile and team & left to the clearing in the forest.

"Ok, today we're going to climb a tree." Said Kakashi

"Climb a tree?" ask all three genin

"isn't that easy?" Ask Naruto

"there's a catch, you all have tto climb the tree without hands." Said Kakashi, and he walk up the tree like he's walking on the ground

"Ok, use this to mark where you reach and continue trying until you reach a branch or the top." Said Kakashi while throwing three kunai.

And with that, the 3 genin started walking to the tree.

Kakashi looked at Naruto "_this kid is not using enough chakra, that's why he can't walk up, Sasuke on the other hand is using to much chakra." _then glanced at Sasuke who fell after walking ten feet then he glanced at Sakura.. or where Sakura used to be... "_where is she?" _thought Kakashi slightly panicked.

"Sensei, over here!" Sahouted Sakura from the top of the tree... basically, none of them can see her.. so she jumped down.

"Well done Sakura-chan, looks like you 2 had been beaten by a girl." Said Kakashi in a teasing way towards the 2 boys while the 2 boys glared at Kakashi and the girl sweatdrop.

"anyways, Sakura-chan, I'm gonna teach you something else." Said Kakashi and when he said that, he earned 3 intrested look

"Kaka-sensei, I wanna learn what Sakura-chan is about to learn." Whined Naruto

"Sorry Naruto, you haven't mastered this technique yet, you too Sasuke." Said Kakashi not sorry at all

So, the boy continued their training there while Kakashi and Sakura went to another place

"Well Sakura-chan what are you lacking at?" ask Kakashi

"When I was in the academy and when I graduate, my taijutsu is probably my weakest point, but I have been training." Said Sakura

"well, why don't we spar first, we can only use taijutsu." Said Kakashi

"Ok.." Said Sakura

And they started sparring Kakashi was about to land a kick on Sakura which she avoid. Then she tried punching Kakashi, but she missed and landed on a tree,which fell down..

"I thought you said that you were bad at taijutsu?" Said Kakashi slightly gaping at the sight

"Like I said, I had been training, my normal punch is still pretty weak, especially compared to you, Sasuke and Naruto, while this one, I infused Chakra to my hand. The punch is still pretty weak because it still doesn't have the affect I want." Said Sakura

"Well Sakura-chan, I have to say, that is impressive especially for a kid your age. You have a perfect chakra control, you're even better than me. Since I got to see what you can do with taijutsu, I would say that you're pretty strong, so now I'll teach you something else." Said Kakashi and he started walking on the water.

"For this one, you'll have to actively change your chakra on the feet because water is not solid like the tree, this one will be hard, I don't expect you to walk on it instantly." Said Kakashi

Sakura started walking to the water, when she put her foot on the water, she was still standing, but when she put her other foot, she fell.

"Well Sakura-chan, I have to say, that was pretty good." Said Kakashi

Back with Naruto and Sasuke

"Gahhhh! Why is this so hard!" wailed Naruto loudly, which caused Sasuke to lose concentration and fell down.

"Dobe, can't you shut up, I'm trying to focus here!" Said Sasuke who is already pissed of Naruto

"I Don't get how Sakura-chan can instantly do this..." Said Naruto again

"Well, its obvious that she have near flawless chakra control, that's why this is easy for her."Said Sasuke

"Hey Teme, why is it that you act like you hated Sakura-chan but when she's not concious or when she's not here, you never insult her?" Ask Naruto

"I don't know...She and I used to be friends,when my whole family got killed, I acted distant and treated her meanly, I didn't know whybut one day, I saw her looking really pale and her eyes were red and puffy, I could tell that she was crying, so I went closer and I insulted her saying that she's a crybaby and that she's weak, and that day was when she snapped, she shouted at me saying that I don't know anything about her and started crying and telling me to leave.. I guess now I know the reason why she was crying.." Said Sasuke sadly

"Well, all I know is that you were a complete jerk, why don't you just say sorry to her, she would understand.." Said Naruto

"I don't deserve her forgiveness..." Said Sasuke looking down and clenching his fist

"That's where you're wrong, look at you, you look really sad and from the way I hear it, you regret saying those stuff to her, if you really regret it, then I would say that you deserve her forgiveness." Said Naruto, for once saying something nice and smart

"Thanks.."Said Sasuke

Then there was silence between those 2 when...

"Wait...! when you were telling me this, you sound like person who just got his heart broken.." Said Naruto a little to bluntly and when he realised what he was saying, he continued "You like her don't you?" Ask Naruto with a grin

"What?! No I don't!" Said Sasuke

"Admit it! You like herrr" Said Naruto

"Ok, maybe I like her.." Said Sasuke but when he saw that Naruto was about to say something, Sasuke continued "Ok, I like her.. but you better not tell her."

Just when they were done with their conversation, they heard laughing and saw that Kakashi and Sakura are walking towards them while talking. They also noticed that Sakura is wet. They glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi feeling 2 glare directed towards him said "Naruto, Sasuke, why are you both glaring at me?"

"What did you do to Sakura-chan?!" ask Naruto while Sasuke just nodded at what Naruto said

"Calm down guys, Kaka-sensei was training me on how to walk on water and I fell to the water cause apparently, its way more harder than the tree climbing." Said Sakura to the 2 over protective(... cute... and hot.. *coughcough*)boys

So they walked back to Tazuna's place while Naruto and Sasuke bicker.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a long time, I got a writer's block…. And also cause my laptop has been broken for quite some times… I'm really, really sorry… anyways here is the list of votes for the pairing

Shikaino (5)

Shikatema (4)

Well thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto…

Back at Tazuna's house, Team 7 went in to the house and smell something nice. Naruto being, well, Naruto instantly know what it is.

"food!" shouted Naruto happily

"Welcome back, you can take a shower first." Said Tsunami to team 7 while smiling

"Thank you" Said Kakashi with an eye-crinkle. So, team 7 went to take a bath. When they're done, they all went to eat. At the table, there were quite a few food.

"Thanks again for the food." Said Kakashi again

_Sakura's POV_

I saw Naruto instantly eat all the food at once, trying to beat Sasuke while Sasuke is doing the same thing. I glance back at my food and saw that I had only taken a few bites, so I continue eating calmly. Then I heard a shout..

"More!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke while glaring at each other."

"Calm down guys, if you keep doing that you'll end up-" I was cut off 'cause I heard a 'bleghh' "-puking" I finished my sentence with a sweatdrop because apparently they already puke

"Guys, if you're gonna end up puking, you're both better off not eating." I heard Kakashi-sensei say

"No! I have to eat more to get more strength." Said Sasuke in-between bites

"Same here! dattebayo." Said Naruto. All I can do is just sweatdrop at them.

"sure it would give you more strength but it won't help if you keep puking." Said Kakashi-sensei lightly. I couldn't help agreeing with what he said.

While Naruto and Sasuke are bickering, I glance around to see what the others are doing, my eyes landed on the little kid, Inari is his name if I'm not mistaken. He look down-casted. I couldn't see his eyes, but it's obvious that he is sad, but I was caught off guard when he suddenly stood up abruptly and started shouting.

"Why don't you all just give up! Just go back to your village! If you stay here you'll all end up getting killed!" Inari shouted. I was about to retort but someone beat me to it.

"why don't you just shut up! You coward! You're acting as if your life is worst than everybody else!" I look at Naruto then at Inari, Inari looked shocked.

"I'm going out to train." Said Naruto. I was about to say something but I decide against it.

After Naruto left, not long, Inari went out crying. I saw Kakashi-sensei walking out.

_End POV_

Meanwhile outside…

_Kakashi's POV_

I went out to look for Inari, it didn't took me a long time to spot him.

"You know, Naruto didn't mean to say those stuff harshly, what he meant to say is that crying over stuff like this is pointless. You see, Naruto grew up not knowing his parents to top that off, the village is not exactly kind to him, maybe at first he might have felt sad and cried about it, but he got tired of it." I look at Inari and saw that he had stopped crying and was gazing at the sea.

"You know, Sakura and Sasuke's past is similar with each other, they both saw their family getting slaughtered at a very young age." Inari looked slightly shocked at the mention of slaughter.

I decide to continue "Do you see them crying? Any of them?" I saw Inari shook his head at what I ask.

"They don't. My guess is that they got tired of crying and doing nothing so they decide to do something about it." And with that said, I stood up and went in to the house.

Inside the house, I was surprised to see that Sasuke and Sakura, for once, are talking with each other in a civil kind of way. When they noticed me, they stop their chat and went to me.

"So, is Inari ok?" ask Sakura worriedly.

"He's fine, I gave him a bit chat." I said to Sakura, while giving her a pat on her head as if to reassure her. She seem quite relieved.

"Well, why don't we all go to bed and rest for the time being." I said, seeing as both Sasuke and Sakura are both try to hide their yawn. I could see that both are going to retort. It seems that they're both worried about Naruto.

"Don't worry you guys, Naruto will be fine." I said giving them my famous eye-crinkle. They both look quite reluctant but seeing as they are both yawning a lot, they went to bed and sleep. I was also tired so I decide to sleep too.

_Naruto's POV_

Ughhhh… my head is hurting… maybe I shouldn't have been too harsh on Inari, I mean he is just a kid… wait, what am I thinking? He totally deserve that!

"Gahhhhh!" I screamed on top of my lungs, I thought it would help me vent out my anger and stress.. it didn't help that much so I decide to just continue my training. I practice my aim and my taijutsu. It sort of help me feel more relaxed… I don't know why myself.

After a long time of training I felt quite tired and decide to go back to the house, but since my body is so tired, I collapsed there soon sleep overcame me.

I was sleeping when I hear a voice.

"Wake up." Said the unknown person and I decide to do so. When I open my eyes, I was surprised to see a very pretty lady here.

"hello." I said with a grin

"hi…" said the pretty lady. She continued "Why are you sleeping here? you could have gotten hurt, there is a few wild animals around here."

"I was training when I suddenly got tired so I slept here, and don't worry, I won't get hurt!" I said happily

"training?" ask the girl confusion written on her face

"Yeah, you see this?" I said pointing at my headband. She nodded

"Well this stuff proves that I'm a ninja! I was training so I could protect others!" I said with a smile while looking at the girl.

"oh… do you have anybody precious to you?" The girl ask. I look at her with confusion written. She seem to notice that I'm confused.

"Well, if you have someone precious to you, you would be more stronger because you want to protect them no matter what." The girl said. Realization came to me.

"well, I guess I do have a few people I want to protect." I said, thinking about Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei.

"well, I better be leaving, I have somewhere else to be at." Said the girl when she continued "oh yeah, by the way, I'm a boy." Said the boy that I thought was a girl. I looked shocked, he's prettier than sakura-chan

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter, like I said before, so sorry that I took so long to update this.

Anyway

R&R

Bye-bye


End file.
